A Reason
by O-Cyozora
Summary: Perasaan yang timbul karena pemikiran sepihak, menimbulkan sedikit salah paham dan bagaimana Jonghun-Hongki akan mengerti pemikiran pasangan? FT. Island Fanfiction, Repost, oneshoot. Happy Read xD


-aihime-

A REASON

..Jonghun-Hongki Fanfic with other cast..

_**-YAOI, ROMANCE, AU, OOC-**_

-JongKi's-

"Hhhh~" lagi, namja cantik itu menghela napas. Ia melihatnya, pemandangan yang sama setiap harinya. Pemandangan yang membuatnya jengah. Pemandangan yang menyebabkannya melewatkan beberapa detik berharga untuk memandang kekasihnya. Ya, dibandingkan adanya kesakitan karena pemandangan yang adalah kebersamaan sang kekasih dengan perempuan cantik yang akan terlihat cocok menjadi kekasih dari kekasihnya, -menurut pemikiran sepihaknya.

"Hongki-ya." sebuah suara membuat penutup pancaran hati milik sang namja cantik terbuka. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok tampan, Jung Yonghwa.

"Eh?" suara khas itu terdengar. Suara namja cantik yang membuat Yonghwa tersenyum hangat. "Sudah mau pergi?"

"Ne, yang lain sudah menunggu kita, Lee Hongki." Yonghwa meraih tangan lembut berhiaskan warna lembut pada tiap-tiap lembaran kuku cantiknya. "Kajja."

Hongki mengikuti langkah pelan Yonghwa, langkah yang seolah mengerti langkah orang yang ia tarik lembut takkan selebar langkahnya. Tanpa menyadari sosok sosok yang membuatnya terpejam selama beberapa saat tadi, -kekasihnya- mengehela napas.

-JongKi's-

Dibawah langit berbintang, dimalam cerah tanpa satu awan menghalangi pancaran cahaya matahari yang pada akhirnya dipantulkan memberikan efek yang indah dipandang mata. Hongki dengan kekasihnya terdiam. Ia dan Choi Jonghun saling menutup mulut masing-masing. Tak ada percakapan seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya, tak ada kemesraan yang biasa disuguhkan pasangan yang tengah berduaan. Hening~

"Kau ingin mengakhirinya?" tak tahan akan kebisuan yang melanda, Jonghun mengutarakan tiga kata ambigu.

"Eh?" Hongki hanya mengerjap bingung. Entah angin apa yang menyebabkan kekasihnya mengatakan hal yang membuat bibir merah alaminya bergetar, entah mengapa.

"Hubungan kita." Jonghun memberi clue lain.

"A-apa maksudmu?" getaran itu beralasan. Kini bukan hanya bibir, bahkan suaranya juga bergetar. Mana mungkin, mana mungkin berakhir. Apa masalah mereka? Dorongan apa yang membuat kekasihnya mengatakan hal membingungkan itu?

"Aku merasa, kau tidak bahagia denganku."

"Perasaan lancang dari mana yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" Hongki menatap tajam mata dihadapannya. Disisi lain, ia setengah mati mencoba menahan gejolak. Dimana kristal indah menyakitkan mendesak keluar. Menusuk bias bintang indra namja cantik tersebut.

Gelengan pelan dari namja terkasih menjadi jawaban untuknya. Walau senyum ikut menghiasi bibirnya, hal itu tak memberi efek samping seperti biasanya. Tak bisa menenangkannya.

"Aku merasa kau mencintai orang lain. Tak ada rasa cinta untukku."

Ah, ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Tak tahukah? Namja cantik itu terhantam gelombang tak terlihat. Tak tahukah? Perjuangan namja itu sia-sia? Kini, kristal asin telah mengalir lembut. Setetes demi setetes membasahi kerak bumi yang tertutupi rumput-rumput terpelihara.

Langit seolah merasakan. Embun-embun terkumpul bersiap melayang dari ketinggian dan menghantam daratan. Kecerahan mulai terganti dengan suasana yang~ mencekam?

"Apa yang membuatmu meragukan cinta untukmu?" walau sudah tak terbendung, namja cantik itu tetap menahan sebagian perasaannya. Bahu yang bergetar menjadi buktinya.

"Kau, tak pernah memberi kita banyak waktu. Kau lebih mementingkan Yonghwa dan teman-teman priamu. Saat aku meminta agar kau meluangkan waktu untukku, kau selalu memberiku sejuta alasan."

"Aku~"

"Kau seperti itu karena menyukai Yonghwa bukan?"

"Aniyo. Itu salah." Hongki membela dirinya.

"Uhm?" Jonghun menaikkan alisnya.

"Itu karena aku takut Choi Jonghun bosan padaku karena bersamanya setiap waktu. Jadi, aku pergi dengan Yonghwa. Aku takut Choi Jonghun mengetahui banyaknya kekuranganku dan mencari seseorang yang lebih dariku." berucap lirih. Inilah puncaknya, Jonghun mendesaknya. Ketakutan akan kehilangan sang Cassanova terungkap sudah. Diiringi isakan, ia meninggikan suaranya. "Aku takut Choi Jonghun mengetahui lemahnya aku karena cintanya!" Jonghun terhenyak. Cukup sudah ia melihat kristal hati yang bertaburan, bahkan mendatangkan hujan dalam dunia sebenarnya. Mengaburkan jejak airmata kekasihnya.

Perlahan, ia dekati kekasihnya. Memerintahkan ototnya menggerakkan tangan untuk menyentuh pundak yang tak berhenti bergetar menahan kemarahan. Tapi, kekasihnya menghindarinya. Tak membiarkan sentuhan itu terjadi.

"Bersama pria itu untuk mengetahui tipe idaman mereka. Agar aku bisa menjadi sosok sempurna. Agar Choi Jonghun tak menyesali keputusannya memilihku menjadi kekasihnya. Agar Choi Jonghun benar-benar mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya. Agar ia semakin mencintaiku dan hanya mencintaiku!" lepas sudah emosi Hongki. Jonghun tak mau kesakitan untuknya dan kekasihnya berlanjut. Ia dekap tubuh mungil yang memberinya kehangatan dicuaca dingin disekitarnya.

Cukup sudah alasan yang diberikan Hongki. Takkan ada keraguan lagi dihatinya.

"Kau tahu? Mencintaimu dan menjadi kekasihmu adalah kebahagiaan terbesar untukku. Diikuti ujian terbesar untukku. Kau Cassanova yang selau dikelilingi wanita cantik. Aku takut dan berpikir, bagaimana jika kau menyukai satu diantara mereka? Aku takut, kau akan meninggalkanku." Jonghun masih mendengar alasan-alasan lain dari bibir mungil kekasihnya. Sehingga, ia renggangkan pelukannya. Dan ia bungkam bibir yang seharusnya ia claim sejak lama. Ia merasakan tangisan kekasihnya tak berhenti.

"Dengar! Seberapa lamapun kau bersamaku, aku takkan bosan padamu. Sebaliknya, hal itu akam membuatku candu. Kau didekatku membuatku semakim mengenal kekuranganmu dan akan menutupinya. Membuatmu sempurna saat disampingku. Kau sosok sempurna dalam benakku, dalam duniaku, dan dalam hidupku. Jadi, tetaplah didekatku." bisiknya pelan.

Hongki tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Jonghun membalas senyuman itu serta meraih bahu mungil dalam genggamannya. Merunduk sedikit demi meraih sisi bibir Hongki. Membuat Hongki merasakan deru napasnya dan menutup mata dari keindahan didepannya. Jonghun menjilat air mata yang dilunturkan hujan. Merasakan sari garam merasuk tiap papilanya.

"Tetaplah didekatku, tetaplah bersamaku. Karena cintaku adalah kau. Karena sosok sempurnaku adalah kau. Aku takkan sempurna tanpamu. Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu"

-end-

Apa ini? Aku juga gx tau. Entah layak baca atau gx. Tapi, yang terlanjur baca, baca aja ya #slap.

Review? Bebas, mau atau gx saya serahkan pada tangan readers sekalian #sok punya readers u.u


End file.
